User talk:Scarecroe
Thanks I was dreading coming back to clean up all that SS episode mess after my shower. You (or your edits at least) are a sight for sore eyes... thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 05:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Glad I could help... Just stopping in between bouts of Christmas cheer :·) —Scott (talk) 05:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Scott - I am still getting the hang of things on here. I do own all of those episodes. If you can help me out getting the columns. I can add more photos of the street scenes. All the inserts on those episodes etc... I have alot of 1990s episodes from PBS. Thanks! Muppet Magazine issue 2 Hey, I've been looking at the many image gaps we have for Category:Muppet Magazine Guests (especially the more obscure entries). I noticed you'd uploaded images for Dweezil and Moon Zappa, so I'm assuming you have the issue? I know you have a lot going on, but if you get a chance after Christmas, we could use an image or images for The Cast of Fame, Albert Hague, and Debbie Allen (I'm not sure if they were all in a group shot or two, or how they handled that). I'm gonna live forever! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 10:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'm super busy right now, but I'll pick that up later this week. I feel it comin' together! —Scott (talk) 15:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hey, both Ken and I are only seeing code on the main page, not a picture. It seems to have happened last night. Have you looked? I think we're both on IE and it could be another browser-specific issue, but also possibly, something within Wikia broke again and the code needs to be re-tooled. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:07, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm seeing it too. Something ain't right ... --MuppetVJ 18:20, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what's up. I can take a closer look at it later, but for now I applied the quick fix, which was to place it there the old-fashioned way for now. —Scott (talk) 18:50, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, Scott, I don't know if this is the same thing, but I noticed that the Fred award is broken on the SS LP discography page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:51, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Parkes Picture Hey Scott, by full head-shot do you mean just a picture of his head? Phillip (talk) 06:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :A head shot is a term used in the acting industry as the official black and white photo of an actor distributed for consideration in a role, or to represent the individual in a playbill profile. We had a close-up shot of Parkes from his head shot, but it was cropped. We're still looking for the original head shot. —Scott (talk) 06:26, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I see -- thanks for the info :-) Phillip (talk) 06:27, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Copyright status of Muppet Wiki logo I was wondering what the copyright status was for Image:Wiki.png. Is it GFDL or CC? -- Ned Scott 21:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know, everything on Wikia is under the GNU Free Documentation License. I can't tell you much beyond that, but maybe that helps. -- Danny (talk) 22:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I know that's assumed for text, but images often are noted since Wikia allows for fair use of copyrighted images. -- Ned Scott 09:16, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Elmo's Song copyright I edited the "Elmo's Song" page recently, and noticed that a 1992 copyright date was included. I changed it to 1990, as that's the copyright date listed in Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music. I saw that you then changed it to 1989, and the history page says that your citation is CD liner notes. What CD listed 1989 as the copyright date? --Minor muppetz 23:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That's odd. The Best of Elmo (album) gives a 1989 date. —Scott (talk) 23:09, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Some Questions Mr. Hanson, I had some trouble emailing you before. I did have a few questions I wanted to ask you. I can't offhand remember them all, but I do remember wanting to know who dubbed the voices of the two characters from Israel in "Sesame Street Stays Up Late". Do you know? Just let me know whenever you can. If you have trouble reaching me here on the Wiki, my email is Garrettk41@juno.com. -- Garrett KieranGarrettk41 22:37, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Garrett. I don't know the answer to that question. You might have better luck posting on the talk page for that topic. —Scott (talk) 23:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. I love the Muppets. I don't think I like them as much as some of the people here, but I really find them funny and I love most of their movies (mostly A Very Merry Muppet Christmas) and the TV shows. Anyway, I'm a Star Wars guy. So I probaly won't be editing too much around here as much as I maybe on Wookieepedia. I just noticed that a character's name was spelt wrong, so I fixed it. Anyway thanks again, and may the force be with you... --Mandalorian NerfHerder Maceo 09:50, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :May the Force be with you! —Scott (talk) 22:36, 15 December 2007 (UTC) into the night no thanks. If the subtitles on the dvd confirm it's Bernie, then I believe you. It just means my friend was wrong... which... I actually kinda like. -- ColonelErnie 12 December 2007 Scott's talk page archive